


Healing Ziva's Heartache

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's lies caused Ziva and Abby's breakup, Ziva gets a visit from a long time friend, will this friend be able to heal the wounded Mossad agent's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Ziva's Heartache

Healing Ziva's Heartache

By Taijutsudemonslayer

NCIS

Ziva D.

Reiko Tani (OFC)

Abby S.

Tim McGee

Tony DiNozzo

Gibbs

Leon Vance

SSG Fredric Brock (OMC)

Martin Brock (OMC)

Lorrie Brock (OFC, Fredrick's Wife)

Darren Michaels (OMC, IAB Officer)

PFC Nina Logan (OFC)

Ziva/OFC

Lorrie/Ava (OFC/OFC)

Tim's lies caused Ziva and Abby's breakup, Ziva gets a visit from a long time friend, will this friend be able to heal the wounded Mossad agent's heart?

Drama/Romance

Rating (M)

**Chapter 1: False Truths**

25 year old Navy PFC Nina Logan was leaving a friend's house after a house party, she walked down the tree lined street past Carson Street when she stopped to hail a cab. Nina took the cab across town to her Havanna Mills neighborhood, she paid the cabbie and got out and ran up the stairs of her parent's house and quickly ducked inside the house. She quickly stripped and got into the shower, meanwhile, outside a blue BMW Z4 coupe pulled into the driveway of a house, the lone occupant exited the car and a petite man stepped out and walked towards the house.

He was dressed in all black and wearing gloves, he was also armed with a K-Bar Combat knife. Inside Nina is unaware of the danger that is closing in on her.

Martin Brock smiled wickedly as he tightened her grip on the knife, inside Nina stood up and walked over to her kitchen. Martin was at the back door and picked the door's lock before slipping inside.

Martin saw Nina as she walked past the laundry room in her long t-shirt, completely unaware of her presence. Then Martin rushed up behind Nina and grabbed her.

"Don't move, don't cry out for help, and don't try and fight." Nina nodded that she understood, "Good to know that I've got your full attention." Martin whispered before motioning to Nina to take him to the bedroom.

"Now... It's time for the fun to begin." Martin pulled Nina's shirt over her head, revealing her miky skin.

"Beautiful." Martin whispered before leaning down and capturing Nina's lips with his own in an intense kiss. Nina moaned into the kiss as Martin pushed Nina down onto the bed. Now, the teen was lying naked on her bed in front of Martin.

Martin pressed his hands into Nina's breasts as he felt her up.

Nina was wearing a red silk bra and panties set, Martin removed her lingerie and tossed the garments aside.

Martin roughly pushed Nina onto her back, he kissed the brunette's cheeks, then her lips. Nina raised her hands to try and fight but, Martin straddled Nina and put the knife to her throat.

"I told you not to fight." Martin said.

Ten minutes later Martin left the Navy PFC's house, Nina Logan was lying on her bed dead, naked, and covered in her own blood. Martin had slit her throat after he raped her, when he reached his car Martin pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey bro, yeah... she's dead, I told you I had it handled didn't I?" Martin said before he started his car.

******

NCIS Special Agent Ziva David wiped her tears as she sat at her desk, Tony DiNozzo watched Ziva and it hurt him to see the usually quirky and confident agent's heart and spirit broken.

'Tim, you and Abby will pay for this.' he thought as Gibbs came into the bullpen. "Grab your gear, dead Naval Officer." he said in his usual stoic tone.

McGee, Tony, and, Ziva gathered their things and followed Gibbs out.

Gibbs and his team arrived at the home of Navy PFC Logan's house, Ziva went to photograph the victim's body while Tony and Gibbs talked to Nina's neighbors.

Once they were finished at the scene the team returned to NCIS Headquarters, Ziva gave her photos to Ducky before leaving without a word to anyone. Once she got to her apartment Ziva slid to the floor behind her front door and cried.

"Abby, why did you dump me? What did I do to deserve this?" Ziva sobbed. Just then Ziva's phone rang, wiping her eyes and clearing her throat Ziva answered the call.

"David." "Ziva, do you always answer your phone like that?" Ziva smiled as soon as she recognized the voice. "Hello Reiko." Ziva said.

Reiko Tani, a CIA operative from Shinjuku, Japan and former Mossad agent who had helped Ziva out of some tight spots in the past.

"Are you okay Ziva? You seem upset about something." Reiko asked. "N-No Reiko, she... she dumped me because of a pack of lies."

"Someone hurt you, Ziva? I'm coming over." Reiko said.

It took Reiko twenty minutes to drive from the Hilton Hotel where she was staying to Ziva's apartment, Ziva answered the door after Reiko's second knock.

As soon as she walked in Reiko hugged Ziva tightly.

"Hey Ziva, how have you been?" Reiko asked once she released Ziva. "Fine until recently, Reiko." Ziva said sadly.

Ziva told Reiko about her and Abby's relationship and breakup due to McGee's lies, Ziva watched as Reiko's eyes filled with anger as she listened to her friend's story.

**********

Meanwhile, Gibbs walked into the Morgue where Ducky was waiting for him. "Ah Jethro, just the person I want to see." "All right Duck, what do you have so far?"

"Well, our dear Ms. Logan was 12 weeks pregnant and she was also... raped and stabbed."

Back at Ziva's apartment, Reiko and Ziva are enjoying some herbal tea together, Ziva felt better after she talked to Reiko.

"Ziva, I have not been totally honest with you about why I'm here." Reiko said, dropping her gaze.

"Wh-what?" "Ziva, y...your Father ordered me to kill someone." Reiko confessed. "Me?" Ziva asked, Reiko looked up quickly with wide eyes.

"I could never kill you Ziva, I love you too much." Ziva smiled and reached over and grasped Reiko's right hand.

"I believe you, Reiko but please tell me who you're supposed to kill." "Melissa Hurely, she's the daughter of a diplomat that Eli has had issues with in the past."

"Okay, thank you Reiko."

After that, Reiko and Ziva sat on Ziva's couch and talked about the current state of the world's affairs, including a recent terrorist attack in Israel and one in Northern Japan, both of which killed close to 1,000 people.

"I am sorry Reiko, but are you hungry?" Ziva asked.

"Hai Ziva, what do you have?" Reiko inquired.

"I have some Shrimp Tempura with Miso Mayonnaise."

Reiko's eyes lit up when she heard the name of absolute favorite dish in all the world.

"Did you make it yourself, Ziva?"

"I did." Ziva said proudly.

 

　

 


End file.
